SOS
by Allmath
Summary: Dlaczego najczęściej ranią nas ci, których kochamy najbardziej? Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi, shonen-ai ze wspomnianymi scenami yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_W chwili obecnej mam szlaban, więc opowiadania będą nieźle opóźnione. To udało mi się w miarę szybko przepisać z brudnopisu, o chwała moim szybko piszącym palcom._

_Użyta piosenka: S.O.S. (Anything but love) Apocalyptica feat. Cristina Scabbia (z Lacuna Coil). Dobrze jej się słucha podczas czytania, pomijając fakt, że Apocalyptica miecie i to mój ukochany Eicca Toppinen napisał i skomponował tą piosenkę._

* * *

><p>PART I – Zhou Mi<p>

Nie potrafię powiedzieć kiedy to się zaczęło. Był Kyuhyun, z jakiegoś powodu przygnębiony. I byłem ja, wierny przyjaciel, gotów zrobić wszystko, co tylko zażyczył sobie magnae zespołu.

Słowo „przyjaciel" było może zbyt śmiałe. Dla Kyuhyuna nie byłem niczym innym jak kimś, kogo mógł wykorzystać dla swoich celów. O dziwo… lubiłem go. Odrzucając wszystkie osobowości, jakie sam sobie stworzył, był niezwykle ciekawą osobą, kimś, kto od razu zwrócił moją uwagę. Mimo jego początkowego chłodu, szybko zaakceptował moją osobę – albo miał dość moich żałosnych prób nawiązania kontaktu. W każdym razie, staliśmy się w pewnym sensie przyjaciółmi.

* * *

><p>Bound to your side I'm trapped in silence<br>Just a possession  
>Is this sex or only violence<br>That feeds your obsession?

* * *

><p>Na scenie zachowywał się całkowicie inaczej. Bawił go cały fan serwis, bawiła go zabawa mną. Czasami trudno rozróżnić, czy mówi całkiem poważnie, czy to jego kolejna próba zrobienia ze mnie idioty. Z czasem do tego przywykłem. Kyuhyun po prostu często zachowywał się jak dziecko.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiedy to się zmieniło? Kiedy zaczęło mi bardziej zależeć? Dlaczego on? Nie mogłem ulokować swojego zainteresowania gdzie indziej? Na świecie jest dużo samotnych osób. Dlaczego Kyuhyun?<p>

* * *

><p>You send me to a broken state<br>Where I can take the pain  
>Just long enough<br>Then I am numb  
>Then I just disappear<p>

* * *

><p>- Kocham cię.<p>

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy to powiedział. Zawsze było tak samo. Nasze urywane oddechy, ciche skrzypienie materaca, dźwięk skóry uderzanej o skórę. Tak samo, bez zmian. Mówił to w przypływie uniesienia, szeptał słodko do ucha, mówił prosto w moje usta. Zawsze sam, bez odzewu. Nigdy mu nie powiedziałem. Nie ryzykowałem powiedzenia czegoś tak ważnego, tak cennego. Nie, nie naprzeciw jego kłamstwom.

Kłamał. Nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. I choć często było to tylko kolejnym ciosem w serce, choć nienawidziłem tych kłamstw… Nie chciałem, by kiedykolwiek przestał. Znaczyłoby to, że przestało mu zależeć… że wyciągnął wszystko, co chciał, a teraz nie miał ze mnie żadnego pożytku.

* * *

><p>Kłam dalej, Kyuhyun. Twoje kłamstwa potrafią znaczyć więcej i być słodsze niż ci się wydaje.<p>

* * *

><p>So go on and infect me<br>Go on and scare me to death  
>Tell me I ask for it<br>Tell me I'll never forget  
>You could give me anything but love<br>Anything but love

* * *

><p>Może to głupota z mojej strony. Każdy inny już dawno powiedziałby „nie". Ja jednak… nie potrafiłem. Byłoby to równoznaczne z faktem, że skończą się nasze kontakty. Kyuhyun potrafił być zabawnym kompanem, czułym i zmysłowym kochankiem, wszystko przyciągało ludzi do niego. W pewnym sensie byłem bardzo podobny do jego fanów, jednak w porównaniu do nich mnie nie zaczarował sztuczny, wykreowany ideał. O nie, ja miałem sposobność odkryć tą plątaninę uczuć i różnorakich charakterów. Zakochałem się w kimś, kogo bardziej interesują gry komputerowe i historyczne dramy niż kontakty międzyludzkie.<p>

Trafiłem na kogoś, kto nigdy nie odwzajemni tego uczucia – nawet nie będzie się nad nim dłużej zastanawiać.

* * *

><p>Does it feel good to lie<br>Hurt me with nothing  
>Some sort of sick satisfaction<br>You get from mindfucking

* * *

><p>Kiedyś wrócił później niż reszta – miał jakieś ważne spotkanie w sprawie interesów. Na temat swojej przyszłej kariery, gdy Super Junior zostanie rozwiązane.<p>

Wyglądał wtedy na bardzo zmęczonego. Wiem, że czasami każdy z nas miał gorszy dzień, ale dzisiaj nikt, nawet on, specjalnie się nie przepracowywał. Najwyraźniej coś go gryzło, coś, czego nie chciał powiedzieć nikomu. Typowy Kyuhyun.

Moje przypuszczenia co do zmęczenia były błędne, zważając na fakt, że chwilę po jego wkroczeniu do pokoju znalazłem się na łóżku, a Kyuhyun przytrzymywał mi ręce nad głową, uśmiechając się po swojemu. Zapewne wszystko wyglądałoby jak zawsze, gdyby nie to, że kiedy się nade mną pochylił, wyczułem wyraźny zapach damskich perfum. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego szoku, uczucia zdrady, zranionego serca, zszarganej dumy. Wiem, że nigdy nie umówiliśmy się na żaden związek – nie było „my". Był tylko Kyuhyun. Wszystko zależało od niego i jego zachcianek. Nie mogłem jednak pozbyć się tego niszczącego uczucia. Nie wiedziałem, jak miał śmiałość przyjść do mnie nadal niosąc na sobie zapach kogoś innego, nie wiem jak śmiał mówić…

- Kocham cię.

Zamknij się, zamknij! Teraz twoje kłamstwa są tylko głuchym, niekończącym się bólem. Nie chcę więcej ich słuchać, mimo, że tak bardzo były mi potrzebne. Pamiętam, jak ocierał zdradzieckie łzy z moich policzków, jak pytał co się stało. Odpowiadałem, że to z bólu. Przyjął to jako reakcję na nasz namiętny seks, nic nie wiedząc o prawdziwym znaczeniu tych słów.

* * *

><p>Stripped down to my naked core<br>The darkest corners of my mind are yours  
>That's where you live<br>That's where you breathe

* * *

><p>Pierwszym, który usypiał z naszej dwójki byłem ja. Nigdy nie oczekiwałem żadnych pieszczot, od razu odwracając się plecami do Kyuhyuna, odsuwając się od niego jak najdalej. Nie chciałem stwarzać żadnych pozorów, nie chciałem się pocieszać jego bliskością… nie chciałem, by na koniec bolało jeszcze bardziej, bym tęsknił za ciepłem drugiej osoby. Gesty czułości były niebezpieczne – mogły pokazać Kyuhyunowi za dużo, niż bym chciał.<p>

* * *

><p>Coraz bardziej wszystko przypominało marną komedię, jaką może być życie. Z każdym krokiem, kolejnym dniem… Kyuhyun przyciągał mnie bliżej siebie. Dla mnie nie było już odwrotu, nie było ratunku, zero nadziei.<p>

* * *

><p>Czułem się jakbym tonął, niezdolny do wynurzenia się z morza kłamstw i niewypowiedzianych słow. Tylko zanurzałem się coraz głębiej…<p>

* * *

><p>… głębiej…<p>

* * *

><p>So go on and infect me<br>Go on and scare me to death  
>Dare me to leave you<br>Tell me I'll never forget  
>You could give me anything but love<br>Anything but love

* * *

><p>Utonąłem bez możliwości skosztowania nawet odrobiny tlenu.<p>

* * *

><p>Miałem dość. Coś we mnie pękło, czułem się pusty w środku. Nie potrafiłem już udawać głuchego i ślepego na wszystko, co robił Kyuhyun. Nikt nie wytrzymałby czegoś takiego bez końca, nikt nie chciałby czuć się jak zastępstwo. Jak rzecz, którą można wykorzystać, a potem niepotrzebną wyrzucić, zostawić na bruku. Postanowiłem zamknąć ten rozdział w moim życiu. Postawić kropkę na końcu zdania, nie ważne jak bardzo miałbym cierpieć i tęsknić.<p>

* * *

><p>Without any faith<br>Without any light  
>Condemn me to live<br>Condemn me to lie  
>Inside I am dead<p>

* * *

><p>Leżeliśmy razem, a w pokoju unosił się charakterystyczny zapach seksu. Nasze przyspieszone oddechy zaczęły się już uspokajać, rozszalałe bicie serc powoli wracało do normalnego rytmu. Jak zawsze odsunąłem się od niego, jednak nie próbowałem usnąć, patrzyłem tylko na stojące obok puste łóżko Kyuhyuna. Nie wiedziałem, że można czuć się aż tak samotnym, tak rozdartym między dwoma wyborami – a każdy z nich pozbawiał cząstki duszy.<p>

Nabrałem głęboko powietrza, jak przed skokiem do wody.

- Kui Xian, mam tego dość.

Słyszałem, jak wstrzymuje oddech, jak w jednej chwili zamarł. Zaczął się podnosić, ja jednak pozostałem w bezruchu, tylko nerwowo ściskając poszewkę poduszki, chcąc ukryć drżenie rąk. Nie dałem mu jednak dojść do słowa.

- Skończmy z tym. Znajdź sobie kogoś innego.

To bolało. Świadomość, że w najbliższym czasie Kyuhyun będzie miał swoją nową zabawkę. Mimo upokorzenia jakie często czułem, nie chciałem go zostawić, oddawać w ręce kogoś innego. Ale moja psychika przekroczyła niebezpieczną granicę. Byłem zbyt bliski załamania, by przejmować się przyszłością.

Mocne pociągnięcie za ramię trochę otrzeźwiło mój umysł, lecz kiedy patrzyłem na pochylającego się nade mną Kyuhyuna wszystkie koherentne myśli gdzieś zniknęły. Miał zmarszczone brwi i patrzył na mnie… z zaskoczeniem? Złością? Nie potrafiłem dokładnie określić.

Chciałem się wyrwać, odejść, zostawić go za sobą. Nie pozwolił mi, przytrzymując mocno moje ramiona, nadal lustrując wzrokiem. Pochylił się tak nisko, że stykaliśmy się nosami, a na swoich wargach czułem jego gorący oddech.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz. Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Nigdy nie dam ci zapomnieć, rozumiesz?

Tylko na niego patrzyłem. Kyuhyun nigdy nie oddał niczego dobrowolnie, nigdy nie pozbył się czegoś, z czego dalej mógł mieć jakiś pożytek.

Kiedyś mnie zostawi, nie odwracając się za siebie. Chciałem to zrobić teraz, chciałem pokazać, że potrafię być silny i w końcu zaprotestować. Nie pozwolił mi. Nawet nie zostawił najmniejszego ziarnka nadziei.

Pocałunek był zadziwiająco delikatny, jednak mogłem wyczuć w nim słony smak łez. Złamał mnie. Złamał i tylko on trzymał w rękach odpowiednie części układanki mojego rozsypanego serca. Tylko on.

- Sam jesteś sobie winien, Mimi.

* * *

><p>So go on and infect me<br>Go on and scare me to death  
>I'll be the victim<br>You'll be the voice in my head  
>You could give me anything but love<br>Anything but love

* * *

><p><em>~Nie wiem skąd mi się to wzięło. Może lepiej nie pytać... <em>  
><em> Dobra, następna część będzie kiedy będzie kiedy będzie. Oczywiście nie planuję czegoś dłuższego niż tylko jeden rozdział więcej. <em>

_ Pozdrawiam! :^D_


	2. Chapter 2

_No i jestem z drugim rozdziałem. _

_Chciałabym to zadedykować dla **Mrs. Zhou**. Thanks for your comment! :^D_

* * *

><p>PART II – Kyuhyun<p>

* * *

><p>To było takie proste. Miałem dość wszystkiego i wszystkich, kiedy na planie pojawił się Zhou Mi. Był nowy, można było to zobaczyć na odległość – zbyt niepewny w ruchach, zastanawiający się nad każdym słowem, zawsze pierwszy do pomocy. Nie trafił do zespołu dużo później niż ja, jednak ja miałem mniej uległy charakter, co znacznie pomogło mi w przyzwyczajeniu reszty, że nie jestem chłopcem na posyłki. Ale nie Zhou Mi.<p>

* * *

><p>Szybko jednak przekonałem się, że nie jest uległy i posłuszny tylko z powodu swojej nowej pozycji w grupie. Nie, Zhou Mi po prostu ma taki charakter. Wiele osób porównywało go do ciepłego słońca – nie bez powodu, patrząc na jego wieczny uśmiech, pozytywne spojrzenie na świat i ciągłą chęć do pomocy. Był naiwny, co w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób wzbudzało we mnie jakieś przyjacielsko podobne uczucia. Z łatwością można było nazwać go niezaradnym dzieckiem.<p>

* * *

><p>Tonight my head is spinning<br>I need something to pick me up  
>I've tried but nothing is working<br>I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough

* * *

><p>Zauważyłem, że czuje się przy mnie najswobodniej. Do reszty odnosił się z większym dystansem, może tylko Henry zyskał jego rodzicielską opiekę. Zhou Mi miał sentyment do tego dzieciaka, co przez jakiś czas wzbudzało we mnie niepokój. Szybko zrozumiałem, że traktuje go jak swojego młodszego brata, czy wręcz jakby był jego dzieckiem. Zastanawiało mnie dlaczego Henry zyskał sobie takie względy, a ja jestem dla niego nikim innym jak kolejnym znajomym. Mochi był jakby dzieckiem, która wzbudza w niemal każdym instynkty rodzicielskie.<p>

Po uświadomieniu sobie tego, poczułem niewytłumaczalną ulgę.

* * *

><p>Tonight I start the fire<br>Tonight I break away

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi miał nogi, przez które kobiety mogłyby popaść w kompleksy. Długie, szczupłe, jakby genetycznie był ustalonym modelem. Jego sylwetka była pierwszym, co zwróciło moją uwagę. Oślepiający uśmiech z idealnym zgryzem, czy ładny migdałowy kształt oczu był tylko dodatkiem do tego morderczego ciała. Nie wspominając, że często patrząc na nogi Zhou Miego wyobrażałem sobie, jakby to było mieć je oplecione wokół moich bioder, czy zarzucone na ramiona. W jakiś sposób jego głos też powodował podobne myśli, przez co zastanawiałem się jak brzmiałoby moje chińskie imię „Kui Xian" wykrzyczane, wyszeptane, czy pełne pożądania.<p>

Takie obrazy nachodziły mnie bardzo często, nie oszczędzając nawet momentów, kiedy staliśmy na scenie i wpatrywały się w nas tysiące ludzi. A ja dziękowałem wszystkim znanym mi bóstwom za długie, luźne ubrania, które zgrabnie zakrywały moją reakcję na podobne fantazje.

* * *

><p>Starałem się stłumić te myśli. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, zważając na fakt, że na własne życzenie spędzałem sporo czasu z Zhou Mim. Po kilku ciężkich dniach musiałem się pogodzić z myślą, że mój kolega z grupy jest dla mnie atrakcyjny. Bardziej niż bym sobie tego życzył. Nie jestem typem osoby, którą interesują zbyt bliskie kontakty międzyludzkie.<p>

* * *

><p>Break away from everybody<br>Break away from everything  
>If you can't stand the way this place is<br>Take yourself to higher places

* * *

><p>Problemem był też Zhou Mi. Miał równie „dotykalską" naturę co Siwon, nie sposób to ominąć. Jednakże porównując tą dwójkę, nie dałbym się dotknąć Siwonowi, na dłużej niż to konieczne – na przykład podczas występów musiałem to jakoś znosić, zawsze jednak stawiając wyraźną granicę.<p>

Zhou Mi był przyjemniejszy w dotyku, bardziej subtelny i delikatny, jakby nie chciał się sparzyć. W duchu mu za to dziękowałem. Dla niego mogłem zrobić wyjątek, co od razu wzbudziło u niektórych mieszane uczucia. Ja, Pan Niedotykalski pozwalałem komuś utrzymywać ze mną kontakt fizyczny, znacznie przekraczający limit kilku sekund? Nie do pomyślenia. Fanki szybko podłapały sensację i powstało KyuMi, QMi czy MiXian, jak to woli. Pamiętam, jak zawsze coś takiego wzbudzało we mnie pewien niesmak – kto chciałby być pairingowany z kolegą z zespołu? Tym razem o dziwo tylko mnie to rozbawiło. Cały ten fan serwis jawił się jako dobra zabawa, a że Zhou Mi raczej nie miał nic przeciwko…

Inne pairingi działały mi na nerwy. Nie lubiłem widzieć fanów z innych par, było to dla mnie niepojęte jak mogli mnie łączyć z kimkolwiek z zespołu. Zhou Mi był swego rodzaju wyjątkiem, cała akcja z QMi była zabawna – mogłem bez żadnych konsekwencji wydurniać się z nim na scenie, dając powód do radości naszym fanom. Z drugiej strony zaspokajałem swoją jakiś czas temu potrzebę utrzymywania z Zhou Mim bliskiego kontaktu fizycznego. Zapach jego skóry i wody kolońskiej wrył mi się w pamięć, jego szept, często nie mający nic wspólnego z tłumaczeniami, stawiał mi wszystkie włoski na karku.

* * *

><p>Po prostu nie znosiłem widoku Zhou Miego w pobliżu kogoś innego. Musiał wykonywać powierzone mu zadanie pokazania, że jest w dobrych kontaktach z grupą. Nie podobało mi się to. Zhou Mi i ja tworzyliśmy główną parę w M i nie pozwolę, by ktoś inny miał podobne względy co ja. Dlatego zatrzymałem go tylko dla siebie, był moim osobistym tłumaczem, stał zawsze ze mną, tylko ja byłem jego głównym ulubieńcem. Reszta szybko zrozumiała moje intencje, nie zbliżając się zbytnio do Zhou Miego, by nie być narażonym na moje zadowolenie.<p>

Mimi po prostu był mój.

* * *

><p>At night I feel like a vampire<br>It's not right but I just can't give it up  
>I'll try to get myself higher<br>Lets go were going to light it up

* * *

><p>Antyfani byli okropni, sam przez to przechodziłem i wiem, że potrafię być głupi i nieźle dopiec. Zhou Mi, który zawsze starał się ze wszystkich sił, zawsze pełen zapału, miłości do fanów… był przez nich nienawidzony. Było to nie do pojęcia. Ja w porównaniu do niego nie byłem takim chodzącym słońcem, a jednak… byłem ideałem, magnae zespołu, ulubieńcem. Dlaczego odrzucały kogoś takiego jak Zhou Mi? Byłem z tego powodu wściekły. Wszystkie złe rzeczy spadały na niego, bo sam starał się bronić Henry'ego od całej tej bezsensownej nienawiści. Mimo swojej naiwności był naprawdę dobrą osobą. Dlaczego tego nie zauważali?<p>

* * *

><p>Każdy, kto widzi zachmurzone niebo nie jest w zbyt dobrym humorze. Tak samo czułem się, widząc płaczącego Zhou Miego.<p>

Niechcący natrafiłem na niego, kiedy ten starał się uciszyć swój szloch o poduszkę, co raczej marnie mu wyszło. Chciałem zapytać się go o pomoc przy jednej z naszych chińskich piosenek, co bardzo szybko wyleciało mi z głowy po zobaczeniu w jakim jest stanie.

Gdy tylko mnie zauważył, starał się ukryć łzy, schować się za maską szczęścia, jednak nie był w tym dobry. Pierwszy raz widziałem go tak załamanego, bliskiego rozpaczy. Mimo jego uspokajających słów, mimo wymuszonego uśmiechu i powtarzaniu, że to tylko zmęczenie… nie mogłem pozbyć się uczucia bycia kompletnie bezsilnym, nie mogącym nic zrobić, by poprawić mu nastrój.

Wszystko, co wydarzyło się potem nie do końca świadczyło o mojej rozwadze, czy odpowiednich pomysłach. Nie mogłem się po prostu powstrzymać i chciałem w jakiś sposób odwrócić jego myśli od tego tematu, sprawić by znów zaczął się uśmiechać.

Pamiętam, jak chwyciłem twarz Zhou Miego w swoje dłonie i niewiele myśląc pocałowałem go, starając się dobrze wykorzystać moje doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie. Był równie zaskoczony co ja, jednak nie cofnął się, pozwolił mi pogłębić pocałunek i usiąść na jego kolanach. Niewiele w tym było racjonalnego myślenia, a część moich myśli zniknęła, kiedy udało mi się przycisnąć go do łóżka i zdominować do reszty.

Seks nie był dla mnie tajemnicą, ale nigdy wcześniej drugą osobą nie był mężczyzna. Jeśli miałbym się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, nie chciałbym by był to ktoś inny niż Zhou Mi. Tak samo, jak nie chciałem, by ten kiedykolwiek miał mieć kogoś innego poza mną. Może jest to egoistyczne, ale mało mnie to obchodziło.

Akt był pełen ubrań, niecierpliwych gestów, dźwięków przyjemności i wszystkiego, co każdy może sobie wyobrazić. Nie miałem doświadczenia, działałem instynktownie. A gdy nogi Zhou Miego oplatały mnie w pasie, a ja czułem oszałamiające gorąco i rozkosz, uświadomiłem sobie, że jest to coś, za czym tęskni każdy. Nie chodziło tu o sam stosunek, tylko o bliskość, poczucie przynależności…

- Kocham cię.

Nie wiem skąd się to pojawiło. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to, słowa niosły ze sobą więcej, niż gotów byłem przed sobą przyznać. Z bijącym z różnych powodów sercem, spojrzałem na Zhou Miego, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję.

Szybko zapragnąłem o tym zapomnieć. Oczy Zhou Miego były rozszerzone, wyrażały szok i zagubienie, jakby nie był pewny, czy dobrze usłyszał. Spiął się wyraźnie, a na twarzy gościło mu niedowierzanie i… ból? Nie wierzył mi? Czy nie chciał czegoś takiego słyszeć? Nie znałem odpowiedzi, co bardzo szybko spowodowało mętlik w mojej głowie.

* * *

><p>Tonight we start the fire<br>Tonight we break away

* * *

><p>Od tego wydarzenia zaczął się nasz „układ". Na początku myślałem, że to zniszczy naszą przyjaźń, relacje ulegną zmianie… Odetchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy Zhou Mi nie zmienił swojego stosunku do mnie, nadal dając się zaciągać na całonocne sesje z grami, cały czas uśmiechnięty, ciągle skory do pomocy. Nie do końca było to dla mnie jasne i zrozumiałe… sam stałem się bardziej wyczulony na nastrój Zhou Miego. Już wcześniej łatwo było go przejrzeć, ale teraz czytałem jak z otwartej księgi.<p>

Dręczyło mnie uczucie, że pomijam coś ważnego, coś co było poza moim zasięgiem.

* * *

><p>- Zostaw go w spokoju.<p>

Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się stanąć twarzą w twarz z bardzo rozłoszczonym Henry'm. Muszę przyznać, że nie jest to zbyt miły widok, a zimne ciarki przechodzące mi po plecach wcale nie polepszały sytuacji. Miał w swoim spojrzeniu wyraźne ostrzeżenie, groźbę. Czasem zapominałem, że Henry ma coś w stylu kompleksu młodszego brata, co czyni go niezwykle opiekuńczym i zaborczym w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół. Świadomość, że jest jeszcze ktoś, kto jest niemal tak samo bliski Zhou Miemu jak ja nie było niczym przyjemnym.

- Nie przypominam sobie, by kiedykolwiek miał coś przeciwko. Jeśli tak, to dlaczego jesteś tu ty zamiast niego?

Nie miałem zamiaru poddawać się na tym polu walki. Ale jak widać nie tylko ja tak myślałem. Henry wyglądał, jakby rozpatrzał możliwość obicia mi twarzy, ale najwyraźniej coś go powstrzymywało. Obrzucił mnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem, jakby patrzył na coś mało wartego uwagi.

- Nie będę patrzył bezczynnie jak zabawiasz się jego kosztem. Zhou Mi-ge nie jest twoją zabawką.

Coś we mnie pękło. Słowa Henry'ego poruszyły jakiś zapalnik i w następnej sekundzie trzymałem przód jego koszuli i patrzyłem groźnie w oczy. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, wręcz przerażonego moim zachowaniem.

- Nic nie rozumiesz. Nie masz pojęcia o niczym.

Odepchnąłem go od siebie, widząc jak na jego twarzy pojawia się coś na kształt zrozumienia. Nie czekałem na żadną reakcję, zostawiłem go tam samego ze swoimi myślami.

* * *

><p>Break away from everybody<br>Break away from everything  
>If you can't stand the way this place is<br>Take yourself to higher places

* * *

><p>Miałem umówione spotkanie z szerszymi kręgami wytwórni, którzy chcieli zaplanować moją przyszłość w razie rozpadu zespołu. Nie było to zbytnio miłe, lubiłem spędzać czas z Super Junior, a już chcieli narzucać mi karierę solową. Do tego grubym rybom biznesu zależało wyłącznie na zbiciu jak największej sumy pieniędzy kosztem całej grupy.<p>

Irytowała mnie kobieta, która wyraźnie stawiała swoje warunki dla mojej wspaniałej przyszłości. Wielokrotnie starałem się dać jej delikatnie do zrozumienia, że nie jestem zainteresowany jej… wdziękami. Prawdę mówiąc, w mojej głowie był tylko jeden, główny obiekt zainteresowania. Nie wiem skąd przychodziło tym ludziom na myśl, że gwiazda musi coś z siebie DAĆ zanim zostanie usadzona na szczycie. Może zdarzały się takie przypadki, lecz niezwykle szybko lądowały na samym dole, porzucone przez swoich „fundatorów". Osiągnąłem to, co mam dzięki swojej pracy i jeśli chcąc stawiać takie ultimatum, grzecznie podziękuję. I pokażę wymowny palec.

Miarka przebrała się w momencie, kiedy to babsko położyło swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu i szeptem oznajmiła, że zapewne nie jestem jedynym z naszego zespołu, który zyskał swoją sławę dzięki wsparciu innych osób. Może bym to jakoś wytrzymał, gdyby na moje pytanie o kogo konkretnie jej chodzi, nie odpowiedziała:

- Och, macie tam u siebie takich, co tylko po należytym okazaniu zainteresowania mogli dojść tak daleko. Chociaż w przypadku niektórych można raczej mówić o rozkładaniu nóg, jak ten wasz… uch, Zhou Mi?

Gdyby nie była kobietą, w tym momencie zbierałaby swoje zęby z podłogi. Nie dość, że obrażała moich przyjaciół z zespołu, to jeszcze sugerowała, że Zhou Mi… Wiedziałem, że nie było prawdy w jej słowach, sam Zhou Mi wyznał, że nigdy wcześniej nie był z kimś w takich relacjach, jakie ma teraz ze mną. Czyli nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiał seksu. Do tego… nie zniżyłby się do tego poziomu. Nie on. I żadna durna, obłudna baba mi tego nie wmówi.

Mało delikatnie strąciłem jej dłoń z mojego ramienia, mocno zaciskając palce na jej nadgarstku, patrząc ostrzegawczo w oczy.

- Uznam, że nigdy nie było tej rozmowy. I proszę uważać na słowa, bo czasem zdarza się powiedzieć coś komuś niewłaściwemu.

Z tymi słowami niewiele już poświęcałem jej uwagi, co z chęcią podzieliła.

* * *

><p>Byłem poirytowany, w głowie miałem istną burzę negatywnych myśli. Musiałem się jakoś uspokoić, ale gdy w jakimś stopniu mi się to udawało, szybko przypominałem sobie minione parę godzin.<p>

Bez większego zastanowienia, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo, wparowałem do mojego i Zhou Miego pokoju, gdzie od razu zauważyłem go wpółleżącego na łóżku, najwyraźniej czytającego książkę. Po jego spojrzeniu poznałem, że zauważył mój mało ciekawy nastrój, jednak nie dałem mu nawet otworzyć ust, bez zastanowienia atakując go na łóżku. Chciałem jakoś pozbyć się niesmaku, jaki zostawiła po sobie ta kobieta, chciałem zanurzyć się w tych ciepłych ramionach, wtulić twarz w szyję Zhou Miego i usnąć. I zapomnieć.

Coś zwróciło moją uwagę. Zhou Mi wpatrywał się we mnie jakby z niedowierzaniem, a w jego oczach wyraźnie widziałem… błysk rozpaczy, bólu, zdrady, gniewu, poniżenia? Nie wiem. Nie wiem, nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Z jakiegoś powodu w mojej głowie pojawiły się słowa Henry'ego, mówiące, że wykorzystuję Zhou Miego. Nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, bynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję. Przecież nie protestował? Nawet jeśli dla niego był to tylko seks, nie zatrzymywałem go przy sobie ze swojej zachcianki, prawda?

Nie, nie, nie, nie…

Mimo mojej zachłanności seks był powolny, delikatny, niezwykle działający na zmysły. Nasze oddechy były przyspieszone, od czasu do czasu przerywane czyimś jęknięciem, serca łomotały w piersiach. Ze strachem zauważyłem łzy w oczach Zhou Miego, od razu zadręczając się, że sprawiłem mu zbyt wielki ból, lub… nie, nie chciałem widzieć tu innych opcji.

Na moje ostrożne i niemal troskliwe pytanie starał się uśmiechnąć, co raczej wyszło mu krzywo. Potwierdził, że to tylko ból… jednak nie mogłem zrozumieć jego błagających oczu, jakby coś go dotknęło i starał się to ukryć.

* * *

><p>If you can't stand the way this place is<br>Take yourself to higher places

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi był tym, który zawsze jako pierwszy usypiał, w jak najdalszym brzegu łóżka, jaki się dało. W tym geście kryła się wyraźna wiadomość, dająca do zrozumienia, że nie chce ode mnie niczego więcej.<p>

To bolało. Bolało jak cholera.

Za każdym razem odwracał się do mnie plecami i bez żadnego słowa zasypiał. Ja jednak zawsze czekałem, aż jego oddech się wyrówna, stanie się rytmiczny, dając do zrozumienia, że zapadł w głęboki sen. W takim momencie przysuwałem się do niego i delikatnie obejmowałem w pasie, składając jeden lekki pocałunek na jego karku, ramieniu czy innej dostępnej części ciała, po chwili wtulając głowę między jego łopatki, słuchając spokojnego rytmu bijącego serca. Wątpię, czy mógłbym bez tego usnąć równie szybko i przespać całą noc bez żadnych koszmarów.

Rano zawsze budziłem się na moment, odsuwając się od ciepłego ciała Zhou Miego i zasypiając z dala od niego, mogąc tylko tęsknie patrzeć na jego plecy.

* * *

><p>Zauważyłem, że Zhou Mi przestał się tak często uśmiechać. Było to niezbyt przyjemne odkrycie, które od razu pogorszyło także i mój humor. Wszyscy z zespołu wyczuli pewien związek między naszym wspólnym kryzysem, jednak nikt się nie wtrącał. Czułem jednak, że cały czas patrzą mi na ręce.<p>

Chciałem tylko z powrotem odzyskać uśmiech Zhou Miego.

* * *

><p>Break away from everybody<br>Break away from everything  
>If you can't stand the way this place is<br>Take yourself to higher places

* * *

><p>Nie spodziewałem się tego. Nigdy nie chciałem usłyszeć czegoś takiego od Zhou Miego.<p>

Leżeliśmy razem, nasze oddechy powoli wracały do swojego normalnego tempa, krew powoli przestawała huczeć w uszach. Jak zwykle Zhou Mi odsunął się ode mnie, jednak wyczułem, że coś go dręczy, że nie ma zamiaru jeszcze trafić w ramiona Morfeusza. Starałem się walczyć z ochotą wtulenia się w jego plecy, chcąc w końcu przerwać naszą głupią gonitwę wokół celu.

- Kui Xian, mam tego dość.

Zamarłem, nie mogąc nawet nabrać powietrza i tylko wpatrywałem się w spięte plecy Zhou Miego. Czy on chce…? Nie, nie, NIE! Podniosłem się na ramionach, już otwierając usta, by wyrazić swój sprzeciw, cokolwiek…

- Skończmy z tym. Znajdź sobie kogoś innego.

Kogoś innego? Czy on nie rozumie…? Dla mnie nie było kogoś innego. Już dawno skończyło się na nim, tylko na nim. Czy tak mało to dla niego znaczyło? Chciał po prostu skończyć to wszystko? Wiem, że nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy sobie na jakiej ziemi stoimy, ale czy to nie stało się już oczywiste?

W nagłym przypływie złości szarpnąłem go za ramię, odwracając na plecy i zawisając nad nim. Chciałem coś wyczytać z jego twarzy, ale znalazłem tam tylko strach, prośbę i coś na kształt bezsilności. Dlaczego? DLACZEGO?

Nie pozwoliłem mu się ruszyć choćby o milimetr, nawet jak starał się wyrwać z mojego uścisku. Pochyliłem się, uważnie wypatrując choćby iskierki sympatii, znaku, że nie to wszystko nie było jedynie zwykłym pieprzeniem, że jest w tym coś więcej. Świadomość, że się mylę bolała.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz. Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Nigdy nie dam ci zapomnieć, rozumiesz?

Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że nie chcę by zostawiał mnie samego. Chciałem pokazać, że naprawdę mi na nim zależy, ale… bałem się. Był to strach, który trzymał mnie z dala od pokazania wszystkiego dokładnie, od wyjaśnienia. Bałem się odrzucenia.

Pocałowałem delikatnie jego wargi, w jakiś irracjonalny sposób chcąc powiedzieć wszystko tylko w tym jednym pocałunku. Wyczułem słony smak jego łez, gdzieś w głębi ducha wiedząc, że to ja jestem ich przyczyną. Nienawidziłem siebie za to. Ale jako ostatni dupek tego świata nie chciałem oddawać czegoś, co od dawna było mi tak drogie.

Wtedy, mógł mnie odepchnąć. Nigdy nic więcej by się nie zdarzyło.

- Sam jesteś sobie winien, Mimi.

Czułem, jak bardzo te słowa są fałszywe.

To ja byłem przeszkodą.

* * *

><p>Higher places<br>To higher places  
>Higher places<br>Take yourself to higher places

* * *

><p><em>To by było na tyle... wątpię, czy pojawi się coś więcej, więc oficjalnie kończę to w tym momencie. Jednak, jeśli kiedyś coś mnie nawiedzie i zechcę coś jeszcze tu napisać... to na 100% się to pojawi.<em>


End file.
